Spike wird raffgierig
Spike wird raffgierig ist die zehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die sechsunddreißigste der Serie. Spike fängt an sich zu einem erwachsenen Drachen zu Entwickeln. Inhalt Das große sortieren Twilight sortiert gerade den Bücherbestand als von Spikes Gelächter gestört wird. Der sich schon riesig über sein Geburtstagsgeschenk an sich selbst freut: einen Herzförmigen Feuerrubin, den er ewig hat reifen lassen, und nun so weit ist. Der Feuerrubin Rarity kommt in die Bibliothek und wird sofort auf Spikes Rubin aufmerksam. Dessen außerordentliche Qualität sie in seinen Bann Schlägt. Um so entsetzte ist sie als Spike ihr Erzählt das er den Stein für sein Geburtstagsessen nächste Woche aufgehoben hat. Den Juwelen sind für Drachen Leckerlis. Als Twilight sich wegen der neuen Unterbrechung beschwert, entschuldigt Rarity sich die eigentlich kam um nach einem Buch zum Thema 'historische Mode' zu suchen. Sie will sich über Taftcapes informieren von denen sie Denkt das die wieder In werden. Doch geht ihr der Rubin nicht aus dem Kopf. Als Spike erkennt, dass Rarity den Rubin geradezu anbetet, daher schenkt er ihr den Stein, wofür sie sich mit einem Kuss auf seine Wange bedankt. Freudig hüpft sie aus der Bibliothek, und Spike gelobt, dass er seine Wange nie mehr waschen werde. Happy Brithday Spike Eine Woche Später hat Twilight die Bibliothek für die Geburtstagsparty fertig dekoriert. Jetzt muss nur noch Spikes Wange, die vor Dreck strotzt gereinigt werden. Zwar sträubt sich Spike und versucht zu entkommen doch kommt er nicht weit da Twilight ihn immer wieder zu sich ran teleportiert. Plötzlich erscheint statt Spike Pinkie Pie die ihm zum Geburtstag gratuliert. Mit der Ablenkung gelingt es Twilight nun doch, die Drachenwange abzuwischen. Nun kommen auch Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash und Rarity mit Geschenken dazu. Als Spike wegen den Geschenken etwas irritiert ist will Rainbow wissen was los ist. Tja es ist Spikes erster Geburtstag in Ponyville und normaler weise bekommt er nur ein Geschenk von Twilight. Ein Buch, das sie jetzt lieber schnell versteckt. Bei der Gelegenheit präsentiert Rarity ihr neues Cape und verspricht, für jede ihrer Freundinnen auch eins zu machen, nachdem sie sich durch Spikes Großzügigkeit, im Bezug auf den Rubin den sie nun Trägt, hat anstecken lassen. Ein wenig Später sind alle Geschenke ausgepackt und Spike wünscht sich das die Party ewig dauern würde. Da erzählt ihm Pinke das es nicht geht. Da er schon im Nascheckchen erwartet wird wo sie einen Saphier-Cupcake für Spike haben. Auf seinem Rückweg stößt er jedoch mit Cheerilee zusammen und kann gerade noch seinen Cupcake Retten. Nach dem er sich entschuldigt und den Cupcake auf einen Haps gegessen hat hilft er ihr dabei, den über den Boden verstreuten Inhalt ihrer Einkaufstasche wieder einzusammeln. Als Cheerilee erfährt, dass heute sein Geburtstag ist, schenkt sie ihm einen weißen Fedorahut mit einer roten Feder und wünscht ihm einen schönen Geburtstag. Nichts ahnend was sie damit in Gang gesetzt hat. Denn in Spikes Kopf stelle sich ein, dass Ponys, sobald sie von seinem Geburtstag erfahren, ihn mit Geschenken überhäufen. So kann er einem Fohlen seinen Ball abluchsen. Er versucht gerade an Junebugs Blumen ran zu kommen als Twilight auftaucht und ihn aufhält in dem sie ihm magiich am Ohr zieht. Nach dem sie sich bei Junebug für ihn entschuldigt hat stellt Twilight Spike zu rede. Er zeigt sich reuig und verspricht, Cheerilee ihren Hut zurückzugeben. Doch kaum ist Twilight weg geht mit Spike die Gier durch. Ein kleines Problem Als Twilight am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, findet sie an der Stelle, an welcher sich normalerweise Spikes Schlafplatz befindet, nur einen großen Haufen Krempel vor. Empört teleportiert sie das Zeugs beiseite und erschrickt, als darunter ein größerer, schlaksigerer Spike zum Vorschein kommt. Der sich nicht scheut alles möglich in seinen Besitz zu bringen. In der Hoffnung, herauszufinden, was mit ihm nicht stimmt, bringt Twilight ihn zunächst zu einem Kinderarzt, und, als dieser ihr nicht weiterhelfen kann, auf dessen Empfehlung zu einer Tierärztin, aber auch diese hat keine Erfahrung mit Drachen und kann ihr daher nicht sagen, warum Spike fortwährend Gegenstände hortet. Schließlich wendet sich Twilight an Zecora. Sie stellt fest das er erwachsen wird. Sie erklärt Twilight das je mehr Sachen er zusammen raffen wird, desto größer wird er werden, bis er ein ausgewachsenes Monster ist. Um das zu abzuwenden muss Twilight verhindern das er weiter Sachen hortet. Inzwischen hat Spike Zecora die Bude ausgeräumt und ist über alle Berge. Zurück in Ponyville findet Twilight Spike der gerade Versucht dem Schönheitsfleckenklub Scootaloos Roller zu entreißen. Mit einem Besen kann Twilight ihn ablenken und in die Bibliothek locken. Unterwegs macht er wieder eine Schuss. Twilight versucht ihn einzuschließen, doch kann er durch die Wand entkommen. Kurz darauf wunder sich Applejacke gerade wer alle Apfel und Blätter von ihren Bäumen geklaut hat. Als Twilight auftaucht und die Sache klärt. Zusammen versuchen die Ponys den Drachen zu fesseln doch durch ein Missgeschick fesseln sie sich selber an einen Baum. Nach dem Rainbow Dash sie entdeckt und befreit hat hören sie Fluttershys fernen Schrei. Die drei Ponys finden sie hoch oben auf einem Baumast, und sie erzählt ihnen, dass ein riesiger wild gewordener Drache vorbei gerannt ist, der ihren Hühnerstall aus der Verankerung gerissen und ihn mit einem Haufen Äpfel gefüllt hat. Da hören die Ponys Pinkie schreien. Als sie ins Nachscheckchen kommen versucht Pinke gerade Spike zu verscheuchen in dem sie ihn mit Torten bewirft. Wovon er einige einsacken kann. Da macht Spike einen neuen Wachstumsschub und wird dabei so groß, dass er des Nascheckchens sprengt. Die Ponys jagen dem davoneilenden Spike hinterher, dabei schleppt Applejack die in Schockstarre gefallene Pinkie Pie ab. Angriff des 20 Meter Drachen Von alle dem nichts ahnende probiert Rarity in der Carousel Boutique gerade ihr Cape an, als der Riesenspike sie entführt. Auf seinem Weiteren Beutezug richtet der Monster Drache schwere Schäden in Ponyville an. Unter anderem reist er den Behälter eines Wasserturmes ab, um seine Beute zu tragen. Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy versuchen ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch Spike peitscht mit seinem Schwanz, in dem er Rarity fest hält, nach den Beiden. Die sich in Raritys Cap verfangen. Das dabei abreist und mit ihnen in einen Fluss fällt. Da starten die Wonderbolts einen Luft Angriff auf den Drachen. Auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg macht Spike einen nahegelegenen steilen Berghang aus und klettert hinauf. Die Wonderbolts setzen den Angriff fort. Spike entleert den Inhalt des Behälters in eine Höhle, benutzt diesen dann, um die Wonderbolts einzufangen, und stößt das offene Ende in den Berghang, um die Wonderbolts darinnen gefangen zu halten. Nun beginnt Rarity eine wütende Schimpftirade, die darin gipfelt, dass sie ihm die Überreste des zerrissenen Capes hinhält. Nun bemerkt Spike den Feuerrubin, den sie um den Hals trägt; und als es Rarity bewusst wird, worauf Spikes Aufmerksamkeit ruht, stellt sie klar, dass sie ihm ihren Edelstein niemals geben würde. Den der ist Ja eine Geschenk von ihrem Freund Spike. Mit großen Augen betrachtet Spike den Edelstein und erinnert sich an den Moment zurück, als er ihr den Rubin schenkte und sie ihn Küsste. Darauf verwandelt sich Spike zurück. Jetzt begreift Rarity entsetzt, dass Spike der tobende Drache gewesen ist. Doch haben sie gerade ein dringenderes Problem. Spike ist nämlich schlagartig zu seinem Kopf hin geschrumpft, so das die zwei nach einem Moment in der Luft jetzt auf die Erde Stürzen. Schnell schnappt sich Rainbow Dash Fluttershy sowie das abgerissenen Cap und stürmt los. Die Rettung Währen des Absturzes will Spike Rarity seine Liebe gestehen, aber Rarity hält ihn davon ab und lächelt, während in ihren Augen Tränen schimmern. Sie verstehen sich ohne Worte. In Letzter Sekunden können Rainbow und Fluttesyh sie zwei mit dem Cap auffangen und bringen sie in Sicherheit. Unterdessen fällt der Wasserbehälter von alleine aus der Wand so das die Wonderbolts frei kommen. Nachhall Nachdem sich die Lage beruhigt hat sitzt Spike traurig auf einer Brücke und vergleicht seine Klaue mit einem der riesigen Abdrücke, die er in Ponyville hinterlassen hat. Er kann noch gar nicht glauben des er das alles angerichtet hat. Da kommt Rarity zu ihm und sagt, sie sei stolz auf ihn, da er sich selbst davon abgehalten habe, Ponyville zu zerstören. Sie nennt ihn einen Helden und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Kurz Darauf schreibt Spike an Celestia heute viel über Freundschaft gelernt zu haben. Man sollte meinen, dass es toll ist viele Geschenke zu bekommen. Aber es ist noch viel toller, einem Pony, das man sehr gern hat, etwas zu schenken. Er habe gelernt, dass es schöner ist, zu geben als zu nehmen. Und das Freundlichkeit und Großzügigkeit zu wahrer Freundschaft führen. Und die ist wertvoller als alles andere auf der Welt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 07:24: Spike mit Hut und Ball spiegelt ein Bild aus dem Film Der Pate 2 von 1974. *Z. 15:34: Raritys Entführung, Spikes Randale und der Luftangriff der Wonderbolts sind Anspielungen auf den Film King Kong und die weiße Frau von 1933. Worin aber ein Riesenaffe die Hauptrolle hat. Das Bild, Riesenechse verwüstet Stadt, stammt aus den Godzilla-Filmen. Trivia *In Der Schuppenwechsel-Effekt erklärt Smolder das es sich bei Spikes Wachstum hier um "Gier bedingte Größe" handelt. Was etwas völlig anderes ist als die normale Entwicklung von Drachen. Navboxen en:Secret of my Excess pl:Tajemnica Nadmiaru Kategorie:Zweite Staffel